The Devil and The Hero are Part-Time Avengers!
by Warmachine375
Summary: Transferred to a MgRonald's branch at America situated in New York, Sadao Maou and Emi Yusa had just settled in before getting ready to work when the Breakout occurred and they were forced to intervene. The Demon Lord and the Hero had somehow got themselves into this as part-timer members the Avengers! Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hataraku Maou-sama and Avengers EMH series.
**Hello there, guys, it's me Warmachine375 once again and I made another crossover story which features between Hataraku Maou-sama! and The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes titled, "The Devil and the Hero are Part-Time Avengers!" Something that came up in my mind recently.**

 **Summary: Transferred to a MgRonald's branch at America situated in New York, Sadao Maou and Emi Yusa had just settled in before getting ready to work when the Breakout occurred and they were forced to intervene. The Demon Lord and the Hero had somehow got themselves into this as part-timer members the Avengers!**

 **Oneshot chapter just in case. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HatarakuMaou-sama! and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes along with their respective characters. They belong to Marvel and Disney XD, and Satoshi Wagahara**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

New York...

One of the most populous cities in the United States of America that was also known as 'The Big Apple' with the Lady Liberty Statue stands proudly over on the Liberty Isle where it watched the people from all walks of life come and go on their daily routine whenever they get up from good night's sleep like any normal seemingly boring day of their lives in the city.

Unless when it comes with the usual activities of superheroes and supervillains, it was a regular basis happening in New York

Within the bustling American city, there is a small but elaborate restaurant of the infamous shawarma cuisine called Shawarma Palace where a couple of two young teenagers with a small child and they hailed from Japan.

The first one is an average-looking Japanese young man with a fair skin complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair and has an mildly unkempt spiky appearance, and had a smaller unimpressive build at first glance. He is also wearing simple but practical casual clothing, a simple t-shirt and jeans with a pair of shoes and a small jacket.

The second one is a Japanese young woman with long magenta hair that extends all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front with strands on the right are weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair protrudes from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangles above her face and she has yellowish green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved, white, collar shirt and a gray vest slightly open in the front to reveal the front of her shirt and the purple bow below her neckline, with a pair of high heels and a dark plaid skirt that cuts off a few inches above her knees, revealing the length of her legs.

And finally is a small young child with silver hair and purple strands in front and has purple eyes. She is wearing a fitting dress and a hat to make her overall cuteness impossible to resist and ignore her.

But they were no ordinary people at all or even of this Earth.

The young man is Sadao Maou whose real name is Satan Jacob, the former Demon Lord and the young woman is Emi Yusa whose real name is Emilia Justina, the Hero. And the small child with them is Alas=Ramus, their adopted daughter who is the fragment of the Yesod Sephira from the Tree of Life.

And they're from the realm of Ente Isla, a fantasy magical world in similar setting of the medieval period that lies on the Ocean of Ignoria, consisting of one large central continent with four smaller islands to the north, south, east, and west populated by humans and demons while the angels situated in the heavens. It is laid out in the shape of a cross and has two moons of red and blue.

Apparently, the very odd couple of a Demon Lord and the Hero from the world of Ente Isla with the small adopted girl they brought along were being officially transferred to a New York branch of MgRonald's, a popular fast food chain franchise where the two had worked there as hard-working employees, in the Land of the Free and Home of the Brave located in the far east of the Land of the Rising Sun.

Maou nearly panicked and almost died of a heart attack of being relocated to Greenland out of fear in his apparent poor performance losing sales to a rival chain called Sentucky Fried Chicken during work at first. But it turns out to be America when his employer Mayumi Kisaki, the store manager of Japan's subdivision, informed the two about their great job at work despite the odds between each other and think of it as promotion.

The former Demon Lord nearly fainted like a girl in relief.

Shirō Ashiya whose real name is Alciel, one of the Demon Lord's Generals and a self-proclaimed house-husband, dramatically cried of his master's departure after hearing the news that earned him another lock in the closet until he calms down. And when he did, the Demon General vowed to maintain the castle until his return which is actually a rundown apartment house known as Villa Rosa Sasazuka where the group lived and advised him about his payments and bills while in America, including finding possible ways of regaining their demonic magical powers.

Hanzō Urushihara whose real name is Lucifer, another of the Demon Lord's Generals and a Fallen Angel of Heaven, simply said goodbye in a bored manner to the one who gave him a place to stay. Although he did ask Maou if he could deliver a better quality set of computer from America via package overseas along with new online games which earned him a harsh smack in the head by Ashiya who claimed them to be quite expensive compared to that of Japan's as strict conservation and management of their funds and resources.

Her fellow comrades, Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende, bade farewell to the Hero who once led them to a somewhat pyrrhic victory in a war against the former Demon King in Ente Isla and remained true companions after Olba Meyer's betrayal and provided the half-angel a supply of Holy Vitamin β that would last a month for her sacred power to replenish until another batch is made.

Suzuno Kamazuki whose real name is Crestia Bell, a next-door neighbor of Maou and his depowered demons and the Chief Inquisitor of the Church of Ente Isla who went rogue against their corrupt ways and sided with Emi Yusa despite their differences, also bade farewell and advised her to keep Maou in check at all times while Chiho Sasaki, a friend and fellow employee of the MgRonalds who was the only one who is aware of their existence as inhabitants of Ente Isla, congratulates the two and laments on not being with him in America.

Emi's parents, Nord Justina and Lailah the Archangel who both fled Ente Isla. She currently works as a nurse while her husband took care of Acies=Ara, who is also a fragment of Yesod too and an adopted child into their family as they have cover names of being British citizens residing in Japan. They gave them their blessings along with remain in contact with them and their friends, and wished the couple good luck a little bit too far much to their embarrassment.

Originally, Alas=Ramus was supposed to be under the care of their friends and Emi's parents too while Maou and Emi are away in overseas work at America but the child was so persistent in sticking close with her adopted parents which made them relent and bring her along in the end.

Upon arriving in America via flight passage of intercontinental airplane in airport and first set foot in New York, they had a case of culture shock towards the city life of the United States which is a bit similar to that of Japan that they managed to cope with ease along with the learning of the English language in their new position of work when they introduced themselves to their new boss who expected the two of their best at work.

The couple had managed to acquire a room suited well for family needs in a moderately cheap apartment and settled in themselves with no problem. They even got along well with their American neighbors in perfectly good English that they mastered for better communication and understanding.

At one time, Maou went way over the top with his broken accent up to eleven just for fun of it when he first spoke in English to an American teenager named Peter Parker who happens to be a part-timer cameraman still in high-school in first meeting at the streets of New York.

"You really need to work on the accent, dude. But you get points for trying.", Peter commented.

"Yes! I know, I know! Okay! Okay! I am finally getting the grooving!", is what he replied to him when the latter wittingly commented on his English-speaking attempt.

Emi simply facepalmed at this moment and had no words to say.

And right now, they were at the Shawarma Palace that is located two blocks from Stark Tower, a high-rise building complex owned by the infamous billionaire/industrialist/genius/philanthropist who had happened to be one of the superheroes with their public identity well-known, to enjoy some American cuisine in their family outing together.

"I gotta say... New York is great place to stay for booking a vacation or two. I can feel all the negative emotions of these people here depending on their mood. My powers are replenishing.", Maou commented with a clench of his hand when his magical energy is flowing through him.

"Good for you Maou. You might be able to conquer the world by now then. It will be like a piece of cake.", Emi commented although she knew that he no longer had plans for world domination through martial force but it wouldn't hurt to play around with his ego as payback for teasing her about her chest size.

Dramatically gasping, the former Demon Lord exclaimed, "How could you say such a thing Emi?! Such heresy! Until I become the top of the MgRonald corporate ladder, I will not stoop so low just to simply use my abilities for a short easy path to conquest! It will be too boring and so anti-climatic! No thrill and no suspense at all!"

Few civilians were staring at Maou's dramatic performance of his speech for a minute ago and then quickly passed it off as some sort of rehearsal for stage theaters as they resumed eating their meals like nothing happened.

"Of course you do. Being transferred to America wasn't so bad after all. You nearly had a heart attack when you thought it was Greenland at first.", the Hero affably laughed at him much to his chagrin and Alas=Ramus' amusement.

She continued, "The American manager of the MgRonalds branch was kind enough to let us some time off before we officially get to work. Just to let us get used to this place first I believe."

"Yeah, he was stern but fair to his employees so we must not fail him in our line of work! But first, I will have to savor this shawarma right in front of me! Your taste will satisfy my tongue with your exquisiteness befitting the lord of Hell! You're mine! Muwahahaha!", the black-haired teen proclaimed before chomping down on the cuisine a bit too eagerly.

Giggling at his overly-exaggerated moments, Emi tended to Alas' side and helped her in a kiddie meal while noticing some sort of thunder clouds in the sky but tend to ignore it for now.

After paying their bills in US Dollars that was exchanged in foreign currency exchange from Yen upon arrival in the United States, the couple and their adopted child decided to take a walk in the streets of New York among the crowd of civilians and ongoing traffic in the bustling city.

"Damn that shawarma was totally worth it. We could come back later in free time. And by next week, we will start working at MgRonalds in the downtown streets of New York near Stark Tower after enjoying the place and see some sights.", Maou said while holding Alas=Ramus and casually walking past by the American civilians.

Sensing some kind of power in a form of thunder, Emi muttered. "And speaking of sights, I think New York is a hotbed of people with superhuman and supernatural abilities almost quite similar to ours back in Ente Isla except us being entirely magical while they have technology, divine, and science. They're like a regular occurrence everywhere here in public."

Prior to their transfer to their new positions at the American branch of MgRonalds, everyone from Sadou and Emi's respective groups searched through about New York via Urushihara's laptop and found it interesting to be filled with superheroes and supervillains whose unique and powerful abilities may probably on par, equal or greater with theirs back in Ente Isla.

From every articles of the American newspaper called 'The Daily Bugle', it showed the pictures of a man in red and blue skintight outfit with web pattern all over it and was named 'Spider-Man' along with a degrading quote: 'A Menace to Society'; a flying armored man of gold and red colors named 'Iron Man' battling HYDRA and happens to be the genius industrialist billionaire himself; two shrinking heroes named 'Ant-Man' and the 'Wasp' taking down Whirlwind; and finally a hammer-wielding Norse god named 'Thor' taking on the Wrecking Crew.

Seeing how such humans of Earth can be so powerful yet they were based in New York City, it somehow impressed and terrifies their friends because Maou and Emi might end up encountering any of them sooner or later. Because of their heroic and affably evil tendencies of sorts, they may cannot help it but kick anyone's asses who dare get in their way or harmed their family.

They all prefer to keep a low profile and stay idle and neutral from their affairs as much as possible.

Why they haven't known of their existence as heroes and villains? It is because the group have been focusing on surviving the modern society and dealing with rogue elements from Ente Isla in Japan. They were just lucky that they managed to cover up most of the incidents of their involvement with magically-altered/-wiped memories on the civilians caught in the crossfire of their affairs as natural calamities.

Although no one would count on a certain multinational extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency who goes by the name Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or much better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. to be keeping tabs on them but it seemed their agents were also compromised by the mind-alter/wipe too as well indirectly on several occasions that they didn't really know actually.

Noticing the growing thunder got even bigger, the former Demon Lord noted. "Yeah you're telling me. And so many of them happened to be in the Land of the Free and Home of the Brave of all places or most likely New York. Unlike us, we prefer to keep a low profile and remain idle. Good thing we live in Japan. Not much superhuman activity has happened there much?"

"Except we were around of course.", the redhead added.

"Why is the sky so stormy Papa?", the little girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart. The weather seemed to be off lately. I think that it is best we should stay out of the way. We don't want trouble with the Americans in their land. This is not Japan anymore.", Emi reassured her adopted daughter.

For a moment there, Maou sensed an auras of two immensely powerful beings in form of shockwaves and lightning clashing together near the docks of the city as he knew something is up and extremely dangerous. "Emi, take Alas and let's back to the apartment now. I think we won't remain idle for long... Not with this kind of weather."

She didn't seem to argue with that and they headed back with haste among the civilians who fled to their homes in safety too as well.

But as they head back, there was a Sentucky Fried Chicken branch here too as well alongside MgRonalds to which the Demon Lord glared at it with passion as an employee of the latter food chain restaurant.

"I hope you will be among the collateral damage soon enough, my old enemy... Muwahahaha!", he said.

Returning to the apartment, the tremors and thunders seemed to get worse for everyone in New York and the couple just watched the recent live news report on television about Thor clashing with a supervillain who calls himself Graviton because of his exceptionally formidable control over gravity at the harbor of the city where it seemed the former was struggling hard for someone who's the god of thunder himself.

"For a God of Thunder, he can't seem to put up enough real effort against a powerful human who's clearly inferior to the likes of him. Even I could do better.", Maou commented with a mock look of disappointment.

The redhead shot back with a snark, "Says the Demon Lord who got his ass kicked by the Hero."

"Touche. But you had help from your friends remember? Even that old fart Baldy Olba too before his corny villainous reveal of betrayal. And plus, I put up a far more magnificent fight than this one here back in Ente Isla. Aah... Good times, good times.", the raven-haired teenager commented with smug look to himself which she agreed to that.

But then she spoke again, "But still, even if Thor is the God of Thunder, he is not doing so well in battle coming from his struggling effort against Graviton. And when he is down, who can stop him from harming everyone else here in this city?"

"Well, the superheroes like Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp I saw in the American newspaper. Even Spider-Man too if possible. They might handle the situation and aid the Point Break there.", the Demon Lord answered.

"Will it be enough?... Even if they are renowned heroes in America, it's gonna take more than just a few additional reinforcements such as them to take the most dangerous villain down. The fight might dragged on quite much longer and casualties and collateral damage will rise not even the scale of what you have to rebuild back in Japan.", the Hero asked bluntly.

 _She's right. Judging from the power scale of this guy by the sight of it, he could easily bend the Earth's gravity to his will and mop the floor with a god all by himself himself even though he's not obviously been trained to use it well. But give him at least a day, it would be terrifying to behold. Guess that gives me a reason to fight him. I won't let some wannabe villain upstage me!_ , the black-haired teenager thought.

"As much as this loathes me as the Demon Lord, we won't be able to work at MgRonalds here for long if we let the entire city be destroyed by some deranged lunatic with temper tantrum issues. Perhaps it's time we step in as intervention from the depths of Hell and the skies of Heaven!", Maou said while eyeing on the ongoing fight between Thor and Graviton on television.

"Is that your only reason?", Emi asked with playful skeptical eyebrow raise which he sheepishly added in. "Well, I don't want the shawarma restaurant to be destroyed too. I mean who would destroy such a magnificent cuisine fit for the Demon Lord Satan?! When I get back to Ente Isla eventually, I'm gonna introduce shawarma and its recipe for all to taste and revere!"

Somewhere in the midst of a cornfield farm, a certain armored hero with an impressive goatee sneezed a bit indignantly and wondered out loud if someone is talking about him behind his back while waiting for a fresh extra suit coming his way from Stark Tower to replace his significantly damaged one he wore.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! You're not thinking of going out there fighting in your boxers again since the last time, aren't you Maou?!", Emi exclaimed with a red face upon seeing him stripping down his clothes until he's in boxers.

"What?! Oh no! Do you really think think that I, the Great Demon Lord Satan, would degrade myself wearing these in front of the people of America while fighting a crazy powerful human trying to take over the world instead of me?!", Maou interjected immediately before commenting to himself. "Although I may look good for underwear advertisement in my demon form should I apply... This underwear is made with cutting-edge material that can handle anything. "

Agitated and embarrassed of his shameless display of his full bare body in boxers, the Hero slammed him with an umbrella in response, leaving a large comedic bump on the head. "What the hell is this, Maou? A strip club?! Just how much do you trust your damn underwear?"

"OW! Sorry! I'm just joking, Emi! No need to get upset... Who the hell do you think I am? Draco in Leatherpants?", the Demon Lord apologized while he rubbed his bruised head.

"Mama, what is wrong with Papa being in his boxers?...", Alas=Ramus innocently questioned.

"U-uh nothing Alas. I will tell you later when you get older.", Emi said softly while sternly glared at Maou to change some clothes already now.

After dressing up, Maou wore a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist, short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns.

"What do you think? Alsiel was insistent I bring these with me and his efforts just paid off.", the black-haired young man asked despite the very loose clothing due to his true humanoid appearance was a lot taller and more powerfully-built than his normal human body.

Plus he didn't bother wearing sneakers and barefooted because his demon form had goat feet to compensate for it.

"You look... great, I think. Better than being in your boxers again...", Emi said in relief about his outfit befitting of a ruler of demons which is yet to really fit him in his true demon form.

"Papa looks cool!...", the small silver-haired girl commented.

"A helm?...", Maou questioned upon receiving the terrifying looking helm with holes on each side of the head meant for horns.

"Looks befitting for the Great Demon Lord himself, am I right?", Emi mused while drinking down another dose of Holy Vitamin β to increase her already replenished sacred power.

Before leaving, the couple placed protective Magical barriers around the apartment to protect their adopted daughter from any danger expecting to happen anytime soon and told her to stay put until they come back when this is over which Alas=Ramus obeyed and prayed for their safe return. They headed to the docks with bikes they... acquired in the middle of the chaos but there was no time for that when a power-crazy supervillain is going to destroy everything.

Observing Thor the Thunderer battling Graviton with everything he got at him near the harbor from several miles away in the chaotic scene after arriving, the Demon Lord and the Hero discussed for a while moment after arriving on the scene as fast as they can and saw the whole battle.

"This is going to be a really tough fight with this guy. Even that Norse thunder god had great trouble with him in his attempts of trying to attack him... I doubt even my replenished sacred abilities can do much against someone with gravity abilities. How long till you recover your full power, Maou?", Emi asked.

"Until I get quite enough negative energy from the panicking people of New York. It's getting me far much stronger than before since the last time I annihilated Sariel with such overwhelming power.", the Demon Lord explained. "It was probably due to the ensuing chaos that happened here and I managed to recover my strength thanks to that... Especially the fight between the God of Thunder and Graviton."

"Just don't overdo it. If you make your debut, you obviously look like the villain in the eyes of the public.", the Hero warned of his true form.

Folding his arms, Maou protested. "Not if I prove them wrong that I'm a benevolent Overlord capable of mercy and heroics in my own way. Besides, I heard demons are quite popular in movies and media like anime for instance. Especially they look like bishonen than demonic in default appearance."

"Only in Japan. We're in America now.", the redhead shot back.

"Then it will be the first time, they'll see a Noble Demon such as me!", the raven-haired teen simply countered before giving a smug look at her. "Well, I suppose you go for first dibs. Cannot be sure if I did make the first move, I might beat him too easily or just play around with him for kicks. Think you can handle him?"

"Humph! Who do you think I am, Demon Lord Satan? I am Emilia Justina, the Hero! I will not allow the likes of this man be spared and let his evil deeds go unpunished!", Emi declared of her status with pride and honor of a hero of her own strong convictions and justice as she started to "Manifest now, my true power, so that I may vanquish all evil!"

Utilizing her full power, Emilia's hair turns a shade of bright silver and her eyes change to an orange-red hue and now wears decorative silver armor with a golden trim that covers her torso, shoulders, and backside. There is a tiny opening right below her collar, below which is a golden crest situated above her breastplate, the bottom half of the armor opening in the front to show her waist, revealing a ruffled black skirt with white frills and leggings. Her knees and lower legs are clad in metallic boots with a similar look to her body armor, with matching arm-guards protecting her lower arms and elbows.

And also she wears a helm that lets free her bright silver pony-tail hair which was recovered by Emeralda at the Demon Lord's Palace at Ente Isla earlier. She claimed that will give her a mask to conceal herself from public view just for fun if they ran into superhumans in New York.

Almost immediately after using her full power, she levitated off her feet and entering the fray of battle, shouting back. "Try to keep up while you can, Maou! I may not save you some left to kick ass around!"

"Ladies first. I consider myself a gentleman. In the meantime, I will have some homework to do before I finish off this rabble!", Maou gave short gentleman bow before engulfing himself in malevolent dark energy that transformed him into his true demonic humanoid form with several features that are decidedly more demonic, including sharp-clawed hands, a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves.

And it fits his very loose clothing befitting of the Demon Lord himself including the new helm he wore earlier prior to his transformation.

Floating in the air without resorting to his demonic wings, Maou pondered first in thought after Emi already about to make the first move in the middle of the clash and also debut to America of their presence. _Perhaps time for the dramatic entrance in a roleplay. Muwahahaha! Time to find out who you really are Graviton. I know we're risking our secret existence in New York public but hey, YOLO._ , he mentally commented with a mischievous smirk.

Meanwhile, Thor's battle with Graviton was not going well since while his initial surprise attack had managed to stun the gravity-wielding villain for a while in the moment they first clashed, the God of Thunder in his Norse Viking-esque armor with a red cape seemed to lost that advantage as a result. He swung his Mjolnir again and again with great force but each heavy blow, some invisible wall surrounded Graviton and protected him.

However, this got the power-crazy man distracted as he was suddenly struck in the back with a powerful sword slash followed by a flurry of several or more attacks in great speed that caught him off guard. This made him lose focus long enough for Thor to throw Mjolnir and actually hit him this time which had sent Graviton flying several meters back once again.

Recovering his hammer, the Thunderer came face to face with a new ally who was the one catching Graviton off guard. A flying knight in shining golden armor and wielding a slim blade. Truly he never seen her before and compared her to one of the Valkyries from his home realm of Asgard.

"What manner of warrior are you milady?...", Thor curiously asked his ally who has aided him and it was the first time both respective heroes from different realms meet in the middle of battle.

 _Oh dear... How do I call myself?... Uh Hero sounds way too damn redundant here in Earth and I forgot to come up with a name in case I end up involved in this business of American heroes_ _here. Damn at least Maou got a better title than mine. Think of a better one!_ , Emi mentally thought before quickly reaching a conclusion for an answer to the Thunder God. _Hmmm... Wait! I almost forgot my favorite anime series about seven titular magical knights in Arthurian mythology setting and I just found myself a fitting name. That's it!_

"You may call me Holy Knight, Lord Thor. Pleased to make an acquaintance with you.", she said with a graceful bow before the Thunderer.

Raising his hand humbly, the golden-haired Asgardian simply said. "Please, Lady Holy Knight. Call me Thor. And indeed it's an honor to be making friendship between warriors. I bid thee thanks for your assistance."

Suddenly Graviton rose out from water and glared at the two heroes, especially the armor-clad woman who dare attack him in such an inhuman speed out of nowhere. "You will pay for that, knight! No one attacks Graviton and gets away with it!"

"How much? My armor doesn't come cheap you know. I didn't buy this from an antique shop.", Emi sarcastically shot back at the further annoyed supervillain.

Narrowing his eyes while amused of her snarky comeback, Thor spoke to his new ally as he began to spin Mjolnir around. "Then now let us do battle, Lady Holy Knight for this villain must know that we defend the realm! Have at thee!"

Emi nodded and readied her sword Better Half against the gravity-wielding villain with the Thunderer on the lead and clashed. **"Heavenly Flame Slash!"** , she used her blade as a medium that unleashed a swarm of fiery daggers which bombarded the Lord of Gravity himself.

Irritated and angered, the madman unleashed a huge wave of gravity energy at the two heroes but the Holy Knight simply raised her hand in the full frontal assault. **"Barrier Creation..."** , a large Magic circle appeared in front of them and blocked the physical blow of the attack with a hint of cracks left behind in the aftermath. In that case, the blow briefly split the waters apart by such power.

But this gave the God of Thunder a chance to fire Mjolnir's lightning bolts from the hammer itself and collided with the gravity-wielding villain who responded with a strong barrier of gravitational energy to attempt to shield himself and deflect it back. However he left himself vulnerable to the Holy Knight's attacks from behind in rapid movement before he manages to get back on his feet and grabbed her by the gravikinetic grip on her armor before throwing Emi right at Thor, colliding them.

From the nearby docks of the harbor, there was a tall well-built African-American man with an eye-patch in a military-esque spy suit accompanied with two heroes named Ant-Man in a red suit with black lines attached to the belt around his body and Wasp in a black and yellow dress with a yellow antenna-like head piece and black and yellow gloves and black leggings with yellow boots.

Apparently, the Breakout happened when four major prisons (the Big House, the Cube, the Vault and the Raft) that holds 74 supervillains suddenly opened their cells and allowed their escape to freedom happen, thus causing chaos and disorder as various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempted to contain them only to die or pushed aside in vain for their trouble.

Graviton happened to be one with the escaped prisoners and tried to enact his roaring rampage of revenge by taking out Nick Fury, the leader of the organization and the rest of New York city. And right now is currently locked in combat with Thor and the Holy Knight that he had to deal with the former's heavy blows and the latter's swift and precise strikes.

"Hey Hank who is that? Wait? Is that a female knight? Oh my gosh another chick hero like me! Yay! I'm not the only one! And hey, hey did you just hear her call out her attacks? That sounded like one of the characters from those Japanese cartoons!", Wasp geeked out in excitement that there's another heroine who looked new in the hero business.

However she was more concerned into joining the fight to save the world with Ant-Man by her side. Sooner or later, Wasp won't stay in the sidelines for long.

"Well, obviously she wears full-plate armor which makes her a knight, so yeah. And by the way Janet, it's called anime... Director Fury, do you know who she is? The one helping Thor fighting Graviton. She seemed quite new around here and quite skilled in swordsmanship.", Hank asked after eyeing on the Holy Knight still keeping up in terms of speed around the deranged powerful ex-scientist.

As much as he hated violence, there might be no other option left than to fight and put the insane madman down which Ant-Man feels conflicted over his choice of decisions in his mind.

"I don't know Pym. But I'm going to need answers from her when this is over after Graviton is taken down. Obviously an enigma and I don't like enigmas.", Nick Fury replied as he suspiciously looked with his one good eye at the apparent new hero who just appeared out of nowhere and aided the Thunderer in the fight against the deranged physicist.

 _Just who is she? S.H.I.E.L.D. always keep on tabs on anyone with superhuman abilities in the Index whenever they appear whether to deem them a threat or a potential agent in our ranks and yet this one was hiding quite effectively under our radar until now._ _Guess we're going to find about her in the interrogation room after the chaos is over._ , he thought.

As Emi Yusa had made her debut as Holy Knight as her new alias over Hero in New York fighting with Thor's side against Graviton during the raging battle which will soon bring the rest of the other heroes together in that fateful day but...

Where is Maou Sadao and what is up to lately?

Floating by the unconscious or dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the downed Helicarrier in the waters undetected by his presence, the Demon Lord followed a thrall from one of the survivors under his power and had him search through the files of the remaining working computer to find about Graviton and his personal history with such invaluable intel to use against such a foe, which gave him a look of interest and a evil smile on his face...

* * *

 **Author's Note: It would appears that the first, and oneshot just in case, chapter of "The Devil and the Hero are Part-Time Avengers!" is done and the next one might be updated soon if it was good and interesting enough. Looks like Maou and Emi had got themselves involved being involved with the Avengers in America when they're supposed to be starting their work at MgRonalds American branch in New York.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
